Computers may include memory modules. When in use, the memory modules may generate excessive heat, which may adversely affect the memory modules and/or other components of the computer. A memory module cooler may be used to cool the memory modules. For example, in some approaches memory modules are installed in a computer's main printed circuit board (“PCB”) (e.g., motherboard), which includes the processor(s) of the computer, and then a memory module cooler is attached to the main PCB and/or the memory modules so as to cool the memory modules.